Better Off On My Own
by KagomesLuver2789
Summary: A one shot about a broken hanyou, and his decision to lead a better life, at the expense of a true love.


**(A/N: as a precaution, this is a one-shot for people who don't mind an unhappy ending. It's the story of an outcast, and his decision, a most painful one at that)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and related characters, or the song "Pieces"**

**-------------------------------**

**Better Off On My Own**

By: Eric Diaz

**-------------------------------**

The streets and surrounding scenery in Tokyo is one of the busiest places in Japan. Not to mention beautiful. But on that spring day, there was a dark and gloomy atmosphere lingering over the rainy city. It only made the silver haired hanyou on the sidewalk even more depressed than he already is.

His golden orb eyes looked up at the clouded sky, catching the first few drops of rain as they gently rolled off his face, giving the illusion of streaming tears. But then again, in his situation, who's to say they weren't real?

_I tried to be perfect,_

_But nothing was worth it,_

He kept on walking through the commercial plaza he was currently at. He didn't feel it necessary to stop and buy anything. He'd already gotten what he came for.

_I don't believe it makes me real._

The plaza gave way to a park full of many a person. A whole herd of children playing King of the Hill on a jungle gym, some parents swinging their children, and, one sight that caught his eye, a couple sitting at a bench, sleeping in each other's company under an umbrella.

The hanyou remembered back on all those times when she and he'd had fallen asleep in the same way, when they were in front of a warm fire at the shrine, and even out in the rain, like the couple on the bench.

A feeling of unease came over him, waking him from his daydream, when he noticed a little girl staring straight at him.

_I thought it'd be easy,_

_But no one believes me,_

The child looked at him, with an intense look that could burn a hole through a bomb-resistant wall, and the gaze stayed locked on him.

_I meant all the things I said._

He couldn't help but think this child was insane, staring at him with such interest, until the girl's mother came and asked her what was wrong.

The little girl pointed straight at him, "Mommy, it's a half demon."

The woman looked at him, and a slight tinge of fear began to flood into her eyes, as she told the child everything'll be alright, and took her away from the park.

The child's word caught the attention of mainly everyone in the park, and for a moment, all the park was staring straight at him.

_This place is so empty,_

_My thoughts are so tempting,_

He felt like the he was on television, thousands, in this case a few, eyes on him, monitoring him, waiting to see what he'd do next.

He decided to pass through the path in there, which was the fastest way to his destination, and as he took his first footsteps on the wet asphalt, the entire crowd of people stood back, scared if they might be attacked.

_I don't know how it got so bad._

All throughout the peoples, whispers were flying around, "He's might be hungry, don't get too close," and "When he starts sniffing, run."

The hanyou just passed through, the comments reaching him, but not really affecting him. He's heard worse. He's felt the pain. No sense in feeling it again.

As he neared the end of the path, he remembered the decision he, inevitably, would have to make. So he held out the two options.

In his right, he held the keys to his car, which would lead him to a caring and loving, Kagome and her family, her mother, her grandfather, and her little brother, Souta. He wanted to go to them, for he missed them dearly, but the outside society ridiculed and looked down upon the hanyou. If he went back to them, they would live their lives looked down upon, and he did not want to see his true love and her family suffer for his fate.

_Sometimes it's so crazy,_

_That nothing can save me_

Then there was his left hand, holding in it, a ticket to America, where he could start out fresh, for the majority of youkai's and hanyou's, such as himself, were, and Kagome's family would have the chance to live normal lives.

_But it's the only thing that I have._

He thought long and hard, taking the eternity he walked to make his mind, and as he stopped by his car, made his choice.

He went to the hood of his Corvette and stuffed the keys in between the windshield wiper and the top, where he knew Kagome would know where it is.

He began his sad, slow journey to the airport, and as he walked, he remembered all the fond memories of Kagome, when they had first met, they bumped into each other when he was caught shoplifting a gem, and he held her as hostage, just long enough to escape out of the jewelry store. He later thanked her for it, though she didn't take to him fondly at first, and he couldn't stop thinking of her after that.

_I tried to be perfect,_

_It just wasn't worth it,_

After a while, he searched for her house, and when he did find it, he snuck in through her bedroom window while she slept, and the next morning, she awoke with the same gem he stole around her neck, along with a note to ask her to meet him at a nearby park.

At first, she was reluctant to see him, but after getting to know him a bit longer, she started to harbor feelings of love towards him, as he did for her. And he could never forget their first kiss…

_Nothing could ever be so wrong._

He didn't notice he was crying until he got to the airport, where he saw his reflection in the smooth shell of the metal detector ahead of him.

Before he made it to the end of the ramp into the plane, a familiar voice called out his name, "InuYasha!"

He turned around and looked straight at her eyes. "I was rather hoping you'd come before I left."

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled once more, "Where are you going! Why are you leaving me!"

_It's hard to believe me,_

_It never gets easy,_

"Because," he started his response, "I don't want you guys to suffer for me, besides, I'm better off on my own."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why is he leaving me? "InuYasha! Please! I love you!"

_I guess I knew that all along._

He looked at her one more time. "I love you, too."

Tears trickled, first, down her cheeks, then down his. "I'm sorry," he said as he turned tail and walked through the ramp.

"I'll never forget you," she managed to say between sobs, "And I'll always love you."

_If you believe it's in my soul,_

_I'd say all the words that I know,_

He paused, and then said, "So will I," and he walked down the ramp, never looking back, for the sight would have been enough to break him.

_Just to see if it would show,_

_That I'm trying to let you know,_

She just stood there, still sobbing miserably, vowing she'll never give up on him until she sees him again.

He sat down in his seat, and vowed he'd never let her live a wretched fate like his, even though it meant she would never see him again, and he will never see her, but his heart would always remain with her…

_That I'm better off on my own._


End file.
